Digicross
by MetalSummer
Summary: What happens when season 1 of digimon meets season 3.


Digicross! 

Hikaru45: What would happen if season 1 of digimon met season 3 of digimon.

Yamato: A lot of chaos.

Hikaru45: Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. So please do not sue me. Let's begin.

It was a bright and cool spring day. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, and all was well this day. Out in the distance was a boy, about 12 years old. He had on a green turtleneck tank top, gloves, and blue jeans on. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was walking slowly toward a festable in a town. He stopped suddenly and waited as a cheery blossom flew by his head. As soon as it had passed he began to walk again.

Soon after he began walking a younger boy started running after him. The boy had a strange green hat on. He also wore a green shirt, and green shoes, he also had brown pants on. "Yamato! Wait up for me!" The boy yelled.

The older boy then stopped again, "I told you to try and keep up, Takeru." He turned to look at the boy, "were going to be late if you don't hurry. I promised Taichi I would not be late."

The young boy looked as though he was going to cry, "I'm sorry brother. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Yamato didn't respond. He just walked away and ignored the boy. The younger boy then got up and followed the older boy into the town. 

The town was full of people. Yamato headed over to a stand where a group of kids were standing. "Hi guys sorry I'm late. The little one was keeping me."

One of the kids then walked over to Yamato. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts. On his head was a set of goggles. "It's ok Yamato we understand. Don't forget you're not the only one with younger siblings." He then motioned to the little girl playing with Takeru. "Hikari, come over here." The girl then got up and came over.

She looked very sweet and innocent, and seemed like a chibi angel. "I'm hear Taichi. What do you want?" She looked puzzled. Yet before her brother could answer the sky began to change colors. "What's going on?" 

All of the kids looked around. Then a kid in a pink dress broke the science, "oh no it's happening again!"

The kids knew what she was talking about. Except for Hikari, who was still puzzled. The sky then opened up and they were taken in. The thing was nothing else was touched. Only the kids were lifted and taken into the vertex. 

The other girl that was there then yelled, "No not again, I don't want to go back!"

Within the next minute they then landed in the middle of a forest. All of the kids were a bit weary and had a bit of trouble getting on their feet.

Yamato was the first one up. He looked around and couldn't believe what he saw. He was back, back to the digital would. He knew the second se saw the scenery. And he was a bit scared. He was there in the world without any protection. He wasn't sure what he should do. The next one to stand was the girl in the pink dress. Yamato motioned for her to come near, "Mimi do you recognize the place?"

Mimi looked around and fell back down to the ground, "I don't believe it. How did we come back? Sorato come here and look at this. 

The other girl got up and looked at the world, "why? What did we have to come back here? I've...I've left to many sad memories here." The girl then fell to the ground and started to cry. 

Taichi, Hikari, and Takeru were the next ones to get up. They also couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The last two to get up was the oldest boy named Jyou, and another boy named Izumi. 

Izumi had a computer attached to his back. "Tentamon." He said. He looked sad and unwilling to go on.

All the kids looked sad. Then there was some rustling in the trees next to them. When the kids looked over there, a bunch of monsters jumped out and into their laps. Suddenly all of the kids were happy again.

"Tentamon" Izumi yelled. The others yelled the names of the monster that had come to them. 

"I thought I would never see you again," Yamato said to his digimon.

"I thought the same thing." Said the digimon.

There was a lot of joy in that moment, and all was well again. But there was an uneasy feeling in the air. It could only be wondered what it could be.

Hikaru45: I hoped you liked the first part of the story. I did my best on it. I just got over writer's block, so it's not my best work. I promise it will get better. Please R+R. 

Taichi: If you don't she might do something bad to us.

Yamato: well have you seen what she has planned for the next chapter?

Taichi: No what?

Izumi: Were not even in it.

Taichi: What?!

Hikari: Nope it's staring the characters from season 3 of digimon.

Taichi: What?! But I didn't even like the third season!

Hiakru45: That's because you weren't in it.

Taichi: That's beside the point.

Takado: Oh come on the third season wasn't that bad.

Hikaru45: AH Takado you shouldn't be here. You're in the second chapter not the first.

Takado: Oh sorry. Bye. *Runs off*

Hikaru45: I don't have time for this. Anyway. I better think of how I'm going to get the other digi characters into the digital world. Well until next time. Byez. 


End file.
